The present disclosure relates to a medical apparatus—such as a bed, a stretcher, a cot, a medical chair, an operating room table, a temperature management device, medical tools or equipment, and other medical devices—and, more particularly, to the electronics and communication systems on board or in communication with the medical apparatus for authorizing, managing, tracking, monitoring, controlling, or using features, such as software, hardware, or devices, at or near the medical apparatus whether resident on the medical apparatus or uploaded or added to the medical apparatus.